


Light in the Dark

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 500 Followers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by anonymous: John and Mary have been flirting casually for a while at the office and one day they somehow end up locked inside the clinic for the night just by themselves, and that's when John finally gets the courage to make the first real move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> As always, nothing belongs to me.

Laughter pierced through the darkness of the clinic from the direction of the staff lounge. A small glow from a torch sitting on the table was the only source of light. Softly illuminated on a cheap futon were John Watson and Mary Morstan. They were sitting close, their shoulders brushing against each other as they shook with laughter.  
“Did he really?” Mary choked, wiping away at the tears that sprung her eyes in her mirth.

“He did. He went to Buckingham Palace in nothing but a sheet then proceeded to bicker with his brother about why he had to get dressed!” John remembered fondly. It was truly the first time he had spoken about Sherlock with someone other than his therapist and it somehow felt right. He leaned his head back against the back of the futon and gazed sideways at Mary. It wasn’t the first time they had chatted casually; in fact, he quite liked talking to her. She had a sharp wit that occasionally threw him a bit, but she was smart. She didn’t treat him like he was breakable. There was something about her that he couldn’t quite put his finger on that drew him to her.

He hesitated as he rest his arm on the back of the cushions behind Mary.

“Unbelievable. I bet there are so many more stories where that came from,” she said leaning back and looking at him.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, loads.”

John cleared his throat as he looked down at her, his arm pulling the old slide until it reached her shoulder. To his relief, she sank into his side, her head resting on his shoulder still looking up at him with an amused smile.

“You know you could just kiss me,” Mary said nonchalantly.

John’s eyes grew wide as he looked at her, coughing a bit in a poor attempt to cover his alarm. “Right, I…um…” he spluttered before leaning down to kiss her. It was short but as he pulled back he squared his shoulders, feeling more like himself again.

“What do you say that once we get out of here, we get dinner?” he offered.

“Sounds perfect,” Mary replied with a smile.

—

The lights in the staff lounge burst to life and John sat up quickly, looking around a bit disoriented. A figure beside him stirred and he looked down, quickly noting that they were both dressed, as blue eyes opened. With a smile, he bent down and kissed her sweetly. A gasp from the doorway drew both John and Mary’s eyes over as a nurse stood there staring at the two in shock. She quickly backpedaled and left them alone.

John flopped back onto the now flattened futon his arm over his eyes. It wasn’t until Mary’s laugh pierced the awkwardness that he turned and looked at her. “So, what do you say about lunch instead?” he suggested before laughing.


End file.
